


Why Amy Nelson Is God - Jan 2, 2020

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [50]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: /j, 365 days to write, Anno Uno Scribere, Based On: Hiding Our Sins from Amy’s Holy Peepers, Jan 2 - Freeform, Memento mori, Unus Annus, if god exists please do not smite me for blaspheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: Who's to say she isn't?
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	Why Amy Nelson Is God - Jan 2, 2020

According to Christian (And maybe Jewish/Muslim?) Mythology, God is a sort of supreme supernatural being. God is the only god, and He created the universe in 7 days. (7 God days may or may not account to 7 thousand or 7 million or 7 septillion or however many human years) God is an omnipotent, omniscient, omnipresent celestial being. (Christianity also some kinda interesting angel lore if you wanna look into that) And, according to the 

Today, I aim to prove to you that Amy Nelson is the god from christian lore.  
Or perhaps more like, the god of Unus Annus

The Argument for Omnipresence:  
Amy is always- or, at the very least, usually/a lot of the time- behind the camera. If she isn’t, then she is never very far away.   
She is always there, always close by. You may not realize it, but Amy is everywhere. -cue evil laughter-

The Argument for Omniscience:  
Amy is always watching.   
Also, if you look at Jan 2’s/Today’s Video Title, it contains the words “Amy’s Holy Peepers”   
Due to this, I hold the belief that at the very least, Amy’s eyes are imbued with some sort of celestial or cosmic power. She is potentially omniscient (or perhaps a better word would be omnivident? Maybe even omnituent?) due to this Holy power of sight. 

The Argument for Omnipotence:  
While there is really no way to prove someone can do anything and everything unless they do everything, one could make the argument that everyone is omnipotent. That is, everyone has the capability to do all things, but most people don’t take advantage of this ability as they could/should. 

Other Information, Which May or May Not Disprove My Theory:  
No one was there at the dawn of the universe. There may be theories on what occurred then, but no one knows whether 2 universes or stars collided (or whatever that theory involves, I don’t know too much about science/the universe’s birth) or if Amy Nelson designed and created it all.  
According to a quick google search and some biography website, Amy Nelson is christian (idk if this is true though)

\-----------------  
Mini-Glossary:  
Omni - latin prefix, meaning ‘all’ or ‘always’

Omnipotent - ‘All-Able’ is a direct-ish translation, of something: to be all powerful  
Omniscient - ‘All-Knowing’, of something: to know all or be all knowing  
Omnipresent - ‘Always Present’, of something: to be everywhere at once  
Omnivident, Omnituent - Not the same word, but both pretty much translate to ‘All-Seeing’ Other than the way they are spelled I’m not sure of the difference between them. Also, there appears to be some contention as to whether or not the word ‘omnituent’ exists.


End file.
